


this love left a permanent mark

by thebitterbeast



Series: etched on your skin [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, but couldn't bare to delete it, literally just a scene that didn't fit into the wellamy shot so i had to take it out, the soulmate au where your soulmate's first words are written on your body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And he makes a few new friends along the way, among them the bartender at The Ark, a young woman named Raven who interrupts a conversation between him and Clarke, and turns out to be the blonde’s soulmate."</p>
<p>Or; the missing scene from the Wellamy soulmate AU where Clarke and Raven meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love left a permanent mark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few hundred words of Clarke and Raven meeting, with Wells as a spectator, because Wellarke friendship. And Wells/Raven friendship. (Basically, all the Wells' friendships.)

The conversation between Clarke and Wells is more of an argument after another blind date she tries to set him up on. Raven is behind the bar that night, and is smirking to herself as the two best friends argue. She knows Wells, because she has somehow always been working whenever he is there on a date, but Clarke is just a face she has seen and never spoken to.

Raven has become Wells’ favourite person, if only because she knows to keep the alcohol coming whenever he’s at the bar.

“Seriously, Wells,” Clarke stresses, putting her glass down. “Why won’t you give this a proper chance? I just want you to be happy.”  
  
Wells sighs and runs a hand over his head. “I get that. And I appreciate it. But Clarke, if this has proven anything, it’s that I’m not the guy they’re looking for.” He gestures towards Raven, who is cleaning out a few glasses behind the bar. “I’m not like Raven, who has probably got a line of suitors waiting for her outside her door.”

Raven is more than a little amused, because Wells is a little drunk, and so is his friend, so she is candid when she leans forward and rests her elbow onto the bar. “Actually, it’s been a while since I’ve been anyone’s first choice in anything but this.”

“They’re all idiots, I’d definitely pick you first,” tumbles out of Clarke’s mouth, and then she promptly turns red.

Raven grins slightly, if in a little shock. “Of course you would, I’m awesome like that,” she throws back at the blonde, feeling a phantom tingle on the words that twine around her ankle.

Clarke leans back, gaping at the bartender. Her hand comes up as if of its own accord to faintly touch the words on the side of her neck. Wells looks from one to the other, eyes widening as he recognizes Raven’s words. He picks up his glass and downs it.

“I’ll just be leaving you two alone then,” he says. He is pretty sure neither hears him, they are both just staring at one another. Clarke’s cheeks are flushed pink, and Raven’s smile just a touch hesitant, and Wells shakes his head, and pushes away from the bar.

At least it will be a while before Clarke sets him up on another blind date.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr for more?](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
